Prince of tennis, not
by SakuraCherryBlossomKokoro
Summary: This is a femRyo story:D.I came up with it half an hour ago.I think it will be fun.Rika Ryoma   and Sakuno return to Japan from the States and some friends might just come along.Find out new things about Sakuno,Rika.Maybe the resident sadist replaced? R&R
1. Prologue

AN: Hey guys! So this is a new story I'm working on. I hope you like it.

PS: I don't own Prince of tennis, if I would Sakuno wouldn't be shy.

* * *

><p>Prince of tennis, not<p>

Chapter One: Prologue

Echizen Rika. Your average girl. Not. She was the only female on the tennis team at Seigaku. Scratch that. She was the only female regular on the tennis team. Of course no one except Ryuzaki-sensei knew this fact. She got permission from both the principal and the Tennis Association to play on the boys' team on the condition that she made it into the regulars. She did of course. She was disappointed at first because she only had to play with her right hand even when she was playing against a regular. She would have transferred to Rikkaidai if she hadn't defeated her father before or maybe to Hyotei where her cousin Kei was studying but she saw their talent so she decided to stay and help them improve.

She first transferred to Seigaku in her first year of middle school. She regretted not taking the principals advice and transfer directly to third year instead of first year, but at least she was in the same class as her childhood friend Ryuzaki Sakuno. That's right Sakuno lived in the States when she was eight. They met because her Sakuno's grandmother was her dad's ex-coach and friend. Needles to say they became friends immediately. Rika knew of Sakuno's true nature once you look past the sweet nature you find a sadistic side. A trait they both shared and used against Ryoga, Rika's brother and her father.

In middle school many unsolved events happened, mainly tormenting Tomoka and Horio the two loud-mouths of their year. They weren't discovered of course. Also other events that involved certain teachers. Lucky for Rika and Sakuno the principal was the friend of both families and even through he knew who was behind these events he only shook his head. He did have a bit of a sadistic nature too after all. Oh and remembers those times when Rika didn't recognize Sakuno and she'd run away crying or when she said "mada mada dane" to her lunch? That was all acting. Of course the first episode never happened in this story.

Anyway after they won the Nationals Rika moved to the States again and Sakuno promised to follow her in a few months. Sakuno promised in front of the regulars. They planed it that way and on the inside they were rolling on the ground clutching their sides, outside of course they wore perfectly innocent expressions as Rika thanked Sakuno and told her she will be waiting for her.

And thus Rika left for the States where she joined her friends Kevin Smith, Billy Cassidy, Arnold Ignashov, Bobby Max, Michael Lee, Tom and Terry Griffy. They were her old team and pretended that they didn't know her. It was hard but they spent some time together after the tournament. They also met Sakuno. Together in the States all of them entered high school and finished it in less then a year. They entered University together even through they were only 16. They rented a house together in Washington D.C. and studied at Georgetown. Rika, Michael and Billy took law, Kevin, Sakuno and Terry art while Bobby, Arnold and Tom took science. They finished their courses respectively under a year.

They studied almost non-stop so they could graduate early and took online courses after that so they wouldn't be bored. Of course on the rare occasions when they didn't study they lived typical college lives that involved drinking, partying and sex. They also played interesting dare games that resulted blackmail material for the resident sadists aka Rika and Sakuno.

After the graduating however Rika moved back to Japan with Sakuno, Billy, Bobby and Kevin stay in Washington after buying the house they stayed in. Kevin went pro and worked in the same time, however only part-time. Bobby and Billy found jobs working for the government and law firms. Bobby researched and worked for the government while Billy worked for a well known law firm. Terry and Tom moved to NY to find work also working as models for financial support. Michael moved to China as an American ambassador while Arnold who was also working for the government as a scientist was transferred California.

* * *

><p>AN: So I know I'm making them all seem like geniuses and they aren't really just they were homeschooled at an early age. Well maybe Rika is a genius and maybe Sakuno but I'm not sure, yet. I came up with this story half an hour ago and I just had to write it. Anyway I guess you all realized this chapter is an explanation. There will be actually there already was mention of sex so for those who prefer an innocent Rika(Ryoma) don't read this. It isn't an M rated because there won't be any umm descriptive or described? sex but there will be mentions of it in the future too. Anyway see you in the next chapter. R&amp;R<p>

PS: So I replaced Ryoma with Rika. And as explanation the regulars knew Rika as Ryoma, the boy however the rest knew her real name, obviously. I know I already uploaded the first chapter but this is the same chapter just the name is changed. The next chapter will explain more. Sorry for the confusion.


	2. Chapter 1

AM: I'm fast aren't I? So this is the first official Chapter. I finished it right now and Uploaded it immediately. I think this chapter is slightly boring but please read it cause I spent lot of my patience on it and I am not a very patient person. Those who read my other story know that. Have fun!

* * *

><p>Prince of tennis, not Chapter two<p>

In Seigaku High School Division Third year class A (in this story classes will be from A-C and A will be for the students with the highest grade, B for the intermediate and C for the lowest)

The homeroom teacher entered with a bright smile on her face a second after her face was thoughtful after that panicked and after that empty. She faced the class with a forced smile on her face that everyone could see-through. She spoke then.

'Attention class! Today two new students will be transferring to this class. They are two years younger but they reached the highest entrance scores in well 10 years. One of them scored higher by five percent than the other while the other scored 95 percent. As you guessed one of them obtained 100 percent but due to the fact that they both added extra information, extra but important they both got bonus points, thus their score is 115% respectively 120%. They said they wanted to finish the third year here, I have no idea why…' She trailed off. 'Anyway some of you might know them since they studied in Seigaku in their first year of middle school. One of them was also the only female regular on the tennis team, even through none of you knew that. So I'd like to present you Ryuzaki Sakuno and Echizen Rika. Please come in.' she said and the door opened and Sakuno and Rika entered. Everyone was shocked when they saw them. The boys almost got nosebleeds and the girls envied them. Rika and Sakuno changed enormously during those two years of being away. They matured, thou some childish features were still present. They didn't wear their uniforms opting instead for normal clothes. Well normal for them. For others however they looked like they just walked out of a magazine. They wore skinny jeans and tank tops, it was simple but the accessories added were not. They wore scarfs, bracelets, earrings, rings and multiple necklaces. They had pierced their ears in multiple places 7 and 5 in the left respectively right ear. They looked like models.

'Why aren't they in uniform?' a jealous girl asked.

'Because we are simply smarter than you and didn't want to wear ridiculously plain uniforms. If you have something against it speak with the principal. I honestly don't care and neither does Rika so keep your opinion to yourself unless asked otherwise.' Sakuno snapped at the girl. Rika just smirked.

'Unless you have something else to add Echizen-chan and Ryuzaki-chan please sit in the desks in the back near the window.

'I'm taking the seat next to window.' Rika said in English.

'Mou fine. Your mean you know.' Sakuno replied in English.

Rika looked around for the first time. She could see Tezuka, Fuji, Inui and Oishi looking at them. They looked stunned. They changed too. Oishi let his hair grow out, now it was in a ponytail and two bangs framed his face. Tezuka got contacts and his hair was arranged in one direction, his hair was a little longer almost reaching his shoulder. Fuji also let his hair grow till it reached little past his shoulder. He had the just-out-of-bed-but-still-sexy-and-I-know-it look. His bangs framed his face and partially covered his left eye. Inui also opted for contacts instead of glasses. His hair was a little longer and his hair fell in front of hi eye, his bangs also covered little of his left eye, being swept in the left direction. Well they weren't the only ones who changed. Sakuno's hair reached till her mid-back and was in a loose ponytail on the left while Rika's hair reached to her waist. It was in a loose ponytail that only started below her shoulder (meaning the rubber ring was there) a few strands of hair were left on her right side. (I will post a link on my homepage).

Rika and Sakuno settled in their seat and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Hey they were still suffering from jetlag. The teacher paid them no mind knowing they already know everything she would teach anyway, why bother. But the look on the students faces especially the regulars was highly amusing. Fuji lost his composing, Tezuka lost his stony face and actually gaped, Oishi looked ready to faint and Inui wasn't writing this all down because he dropped his notebook. The students took some time recovering, but recovered regardless.

After class ended Rika and Sakuno were forced to wake up as everyone crowded around them to talk to them. The girls were irritated beyond belief and only answered in one-word sentences. The regulars approached them hesitantly.

'Look they think we'll bite' Sakuno said in French. 'Never pegged them as cowards'

'Wow calm down its too early in the morning to think about anything' Rika mumbled in French.

'Hello Ryuzaki-san, Echizen-san.' Inui greeted.

'Hello Inui, how are you?' Sakuno asked. 'Hello everyone. How have you been doing?'

'We're well. How about you? We hadn't seen you since you and Echizen left for the States.' Oishi asked.

'We're well as well.' Sakuno grinned. 'We had major fun in the U.S. met new people partied and such.'

'Sakuno refrain from details or else I'll tell your grandmother about July 4.' Rika mumbled.

'Oh and I can't tell your mother about Halloween?' She shot back.

'And right back at you. Want to continue? You know I have more blackmail on you. Besides it's not my fault that I only play it safe.' She told Sakuno.

The regulars just stared, lost.

'Echizen, can we talk to you during lunch? We can go to the roof and the others will be there too.' Oishi asked.

'Sure.' She said but continued after she saw their grin. 'But Sakuno comes with.' Their grin didn't falter.

At lunch at the roof

'Hey sempai-tachi where are the rest?' He asked Taka and Eiji. They changed as well. Taka's hair was a similar style as it was but his bangs in the front reached to his eyes. Eiji's hairstyle was probably the most different. He let his hair grow until it reached his shoulder but it was straight and sparse(?)er.

His bangs shielded his eyes from the sun and one clipping was dyed silver. His ears were pierced in like 10 places. And he wore a black choker. He left three buttons undone on his uniform. His sleeves were rolled-up and he wore many bracelets, a wristband on his right wrist and a watch on it. Behind his left ear the kanji for fly tattooed. Next to him Momo barely changed only his hair was style differently. It was upright but it was focused to the centre of his head. Meaning the bangs were swept to the centre. The bangs on the side framed his face. Kaido lost the bandana and his hair was a little longer till it almost reached his shoulder. His bangs were swept to his right side covering partially his right eye. He also left three buttons undone and had a cross necklace.

'I don't know. I hadn't seen them since this morning. It's weird because they never left the classroom. There's some gossip about two new hot girls in their class.' Eiji said. He had matured over the years and now he was calm and composed, thou if something major happened his old personality sometimes kicked in. Eiji of course gained popularity with his new look and personality. He was the typical cool type. He was on par with Fuji some think his fan-club already suppressed Fuji's. His cool attracted many and his acrobatic tennis style made him look cooler. When he played he wore a blue headband that matched his eyes. His eyes weren't shielded anymore and his earrings and tattoo was visible. His hair was gathered into a small ponytail at the back of his head. And the sole silver strand of hair was left loose.

'That's weird; I never pegged Tezuka-buchou as playboy.' Momo said. He and Eiji laughed until they heard a soft cough behind them.

'And I never pegged you as suicidal Momo, stupid enough not to turn around yes but suicidal, no.' Said a voice behind him. Momo turned around to the source of the voice to find…

* * *

><p>AN: So end of this chapter. I know all of you probably figured out who it is. I hope you liked it. I may even post Chapter two today but don't hold your breath. I think I'm out of patience for today, but hey maybe tomorrow. That reminds me of one of my favorite songs "Maybe Tomorrow" by Stereophonics. I recommend it. Anyway back on track Review please cause it gives me confidence and I need it. Ja.<p> 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

This isn't a real chapter so deal with it. This is just an explanation I feel the need to do. So Rika was 13 when she moved to Japan, 14 when she moved back to the States. The regulars were 15 and 14 respectively and 16 and 15 when Rika moved away. I know it's a year older then in the manga but I didn't want to make them too young. So now about the Ryoma and Rika. Her real name is Rika but only her family, friends and such knew about it. The principal did as well but she was enroled in school under the name Echizen Ryoma.

I hope it helps and sorry for being confusing :)

Till next time. Ja.


	4. Chapter 2

AN: So finally second chapter. I completed it just now and it's short because it only links the story so it wpn't take an abrupt turn and no one will understand. It's short I know and it took a long time to Upload but I didn't know how to link it so I wrote this short chapter and so in the next ones the fun can begin. Please read and review and give me a few ideas cause I think it will be more fun that way. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

'_And I never pegged you as suicidal Momo, stupid enough not to turn around yes but suicidal, no.' Said a voice behind him. Momo turned around to the source of the voice to find…_Sakuno. Momo looked at her, not believing what he heard. "Nice Sakuno, innocent Sakuno, naïve Sakuno where was she now?" Momo asked desperately in his mind. He looked at her closely. "Maybe it wasn't her, maybe a distant relative."

'And no I'm myself, thank you very much and not a distant relative? Honestly? Be more creative Momo, come on you can do it.' By now Momo was shell-shocked and everyone started laughing at him, some nervously hoping never to be in his shoes, some sadistically and some just for the fun of it.

'Saku no teasing Momo, you know what they say, pick on someone your own size.' Rika said gaining everyone's attention.

'Mou Rika you're no fun.' She said turning around to face her. 'You and I both know you are the only one who can keep up with me or embarrass me. Maybe Fuji-san comes close but still.'

'Ne Sakuno-chan who are you talking to?' Momo asked.

'Rika.' She stated bored.

'Yeah I figured that out when you said her name, but who is she.' Momo questioned.

'Momo-chan Rika or Echizen Rika as you knew her and Rika, well you know Momo-chan.'

'Yeah I unlike him remember.' Silence followed after the statement and then together 'USO!' Yelled those who didn't know. They put the pieces together, each and every one of them, surprisingly even Momo.

Later Rika and Sakuno explained how Rika pretended to be a boy so that they will take her seriously. They also explained that they were childhood friends and they were just toying with them. They also explained how they were homeschooled from an early age so it was normal for them to be in third year.

* * *

><p>AN: So that's it please review cause I need some suport so I know I'm not only writing for myself. Until next time!<p> 


	5. Chapter 3

AN: So I just finished this and I hope it's okay. This chapter might give you insight on how Saku and Rika behave and well I don't know you figure it out. Waaay toooo tired.

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

Two weeks after

'Ne, Sakuno-senpai where do you live? Ryuzaki-sensei moved to Okinawa recently.' Momo asked. He had taken the habit to call Rika and Sakuno senpai as they were in third year.

'Well first of all it's none of your business so but out. But since you asked nice enough I live with Rika and her family. It's temporary however because Rika and I want to move out we just have to find a place to stay.' She answered while eating her lunch. It was lunch-time and all the regulars plus Sakuno were eating under a Sakura tree. And by regulars I mean Rika too since she became a regular again as she defeated everyone in the club and yes that includes Tezuka and Fuji.

'So Fuji how was practice? Did you play Rika today too? She said she had a lot of fun playing with you. Who knows she'd play with you off courts.' Sakuno teased. You see during a practice Sakuno stayed to cheer for Rika who was playing against Tezuka. Needless to say she won but Saku discovered something far more interesting. She discovered that our little tensai had a crush on Rika.

Flashback

Rika was playing against Tezuka. She was winning 5-3 but had a fairly hard time. Sakuno looked around the courts to see if she could find someone to tor…er talk to. She spotted Fuji at the courts just behind the fence. She wanted to go over to him and tease him but she noticed something interesting. Fuji had his eyes open and he had this tender yet longing look in his eyes. She looked where he was looking at and saw that he directed his stare at Rika. Sakuno's look of confusion quickly turned to one of understanding and then into a sadistic yet amused stare. Momo saw that look and quickly hid behind Taka. Which wasn't a very smart move because Taka fainted when he saw what scared Momo so Momo had to catch him.

End of flashback

From that point Sakuno teased Fuji endlessly. Sometimes Rika would pity Fuji and threaten Sakuno so to stop the teasing. Rika of course knew of Fuji's little crush on her. Who wouldn't notice Fuji's stare, yet she didn't respond to him nor did she reject him.

'So Saku did you find a job yet? I did already since Kei needed someone to work at a new branch of the company.' Rika said gaining the attention of the people around her.

'No fair! Why couldn't you ask him to give me a job too?' Sakuno pouted.

'Since it doesn't have anything to do with art but I will ask him.' Rika said.

'Will we have a party once we find a new place? I'm starting to miss America especially the party and the freedom. Your mom is very strict.' Sakuno complained.

'Of course' Rika scoffed. 'Because you had to blabber about our time in the U.S. After that it's a miracle she didn't home school us and lock us in the house for the rest of our life. Aaand don't forget about the curfew and allowance.'

Sakuno scoffed at the homeschooled part. 'Like she could teach us something we don't already know. We already have cer…' and the rest was muffled by the Rika's hand. She gave her a look that said 'say-something-stupid-and-I'll-make-you-suffer' then cleared her throat.

'And you don't have to know about that yet but if anyone's curious I'll answer a few questions for something in return.' Nobody took up her offer. Over the weeks they found out that if they thought Sakuno was bad Rika was the devil reincarnated when it came to certain things. She was a hundred times more sadistic then Fuji and even he was scared of her thou he would never admit it.

'Anyway' Rika said interrupting the silence 'you are all invited to the party but I warn you that if you get drunk first of it's not my fault and second if you spew you're sleeping outside and cleaning up the mess after you're sober.' She warned and the regulars wandered exactly what kind of party will it be.

'Ne Rika-chan what kind of party will it be?' Fuji asked as he was the only one who was brave enough or foolish enough to ask. But Rika's answer was simple. 'American.' Was all she said.

'Anyway Rika do you know when the others might come? I miss them especially Terry and Tommy too. Oh god remember July 4th? Never thought' She switched to French 'that he could be soooo good in bed. I mean it was amazing. Makes me want to do it again and again and …' She was cut off by Rika.

'And again and so on I get it. See I told you and you my dear didn't want to believe me. But I get why you're so hung up over that. I couldn't stop thinking about it for weeks.' She choked on a giggle 'And you were wondering why I was always so close to him after that especially when it was at a party.' She said but accidently in Japanese so the regulars all held questioning gazes.

'I just told Saku here that I was right about a guy and that he was an amazing kisser. She didn't believe me when I told her and after they made out at a party she understood. You can get addicted to his kisses.' _**Not to mention the sex oh God if I were a guy I would go hard just at the thought of sleeping with him again.**_ She added in her mind and looked at Saku who was also grinning and nodded feverishly. 

'We better get going lunch is going to end soon.' Rika said.

'But senpai don't you have to pack your l…' He trailed off when he saw she already packed everything. _**Just when did she…ah it's best if I don't ask. **_He thought and just shook his head. Saku who saw this laughed silently and packed as well.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope they don't seem sluty because they are not. Think of it this way they grew up too fast. This isn't an M rated fiction so don't worry there will only be mention of sex as per se but not anything descriptive. I know they are still teenagers but well as I said before they grew up too fast thus they think like well 20 year olds but still act their age. So everythings ok? But please review because I'm starting to think I'm hopeless.<p> 


	6. Chapter 4

AN: I know it's been a really long time so thanks for the wait. I don't know yet if I'm pleased with this chapter but I guess I'll find out if you guys are. This chapter might be a little different than the others but I'm hoping that it isn't in a bad way, it's just that I couldn't/didn't write for a long time because I didn't have any inspiration but this chapter is finally done. I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

Rika and Saku found a penthouse that was close to Seishun. It was spacious, comfy and had a homey feeling to it. It was styled in a modern/medieval style, most of the walls were a pleasant cream color and one wall in the living room was made out of grey bricks. The kitchen walls were made entirely of grey bricks and the furniture was dark brown, cream or black.

Rika's room was cream and white, a huge white bed with cream covers and white and cream pillows.

Sakuno's room was in a punk/Goth style. The walls were black and purple; the bed was black with purple comforter and black and purple pillows. The rest of the furniture was either black or purple. The bedspread on the bed was a lacy looking material and the walls had that look to it as well.

The penthouse was ready for the party taking place tomorrow and now all they needed was food and drinks. The girls went to the mall to shop since they wanted to buy some clothes as well.

At the Mall

Rika and Saku just finished buying drinks and food for the party and were now headed to buy clothes. (They asked the shops to deliver the stuff to their home) They were almost at Calvin Klein when someone called Rika.

'Rika wait.' She turned to the source and found Atobe Keigo walking towards them. She smiled a genuine smile and ran up to him, jumping on him and hugging him. He returned the hug and was spinning her around. After a few moments he put her down and kissed her cheek. She returned embracing him again, burying her face in his neck. Saku looked at them confused knowing how rare it is for Rika to act like this. Rika and Keigo broke apart whispering something in Italian. Finally Rika turned to Saku and smiling sadistically.

'Kei I would like you to meet Saku my best friend. Saku this is Kei one of my most treasured friend.' Saku looked at her with confusion then understanding. She pouted at Rika.

'Rika you're mean, I thought your cousin was your boyfriend for a second.' She noticed Kei staring at her expectantly. 'It's nice to meet you Keigo. Rika told me a lot of things about you.' She said smiling teasingly at him. Keigo became aware of his upcoming doom. Being in the company of sadists worse than Fuji and Yukimura put together was not good for one's sanity. He smiled nervously and looked at his cousin pleadingly. Rika sighed but decided to save Kei from a possible nervous breakdown.

'Saku don't tease Kei. I don't want for my favorite cousin to get a one way ticket to a mental hospital before the party…speaking of which Kei I'm holding a party at our new penthouse. The regulars are all invited and they will most likely be attending. You are invited to of course and so is your team, but please keep them under a tight leash. I don't want my new penthouse trashed after just one party.' She said waiting for his answer.

'We will be there. Thank you for the invitation cousin.' He answered nodding at her and Rika nodded back.

'Would you two stop with the formalities? All those etiquette lesson are getting to you. We commoners don't care.' She complained. She was tired, stressed and they aren't making it easy for her. Rika and Kei just stared at her blankly until she sighed and gave up. (Okay Pause. Rika and Keigo are cousins from their mother's side. Their mothers were the only heirs for the Takeuchi fortune thus Rika is the Takeuchi heiress (the Takeuchi company is one of the most influential companies, on par with the Atobe company and is also based on old money) as Keigo is the Atobe heir their grandfather only had two daughters. Ryoga is Nanjirou's first child from a former marriage thus he can't be a Takeuchi heir. Rika doesn't flaunt her money like Keigo does and most people don't know her position as heiress and that includes the regulars. She also spends her summers with her grandfather, who has been training her since birth. It is because of her title that she was homeschooled in the first place. Her name was also changed to Takeuchi (Echizen) Rika. The school was asked not to disclose that information thus in her official records she is only an Echizen.)

'Anyway' Rika said dismissively waving her hand 'Warn your team that it's not my fault if they pass out or puke but if they make a mess they will clean it up. Also tell them that I told this to my team as well.'

'I will pass your message to them cousin. Do you know when grandfather will arrive? He's mentioned visiting his favorite grandchild. Now who could he be talking about?' He said with a pointed look. She nodded then answered. 'Well he has called thus I assume in the next few weeks on Oka-san's birthday party. I presume he shall arrive then.' She said with an air finality. Kei changed the subject.

'Will this party be like the usual or more refrained? For the sake of our sanity I am hoping it will be the later.' He asked though you could hear the plea in his voice. Rika thought about it then nodded. 'Well Kei I'll see you later.' She said hugging him tightly, standing on her toes and kissing his cheek. Kei returned the hug, then surprising Sakuno he bent down kissing her cheeks. He turned around but waved his hand lazily. Sakuno just stared in shock after him with a barely noticeable blush on her face. Rika looked at her noticing the blush then stared after her cousin before a knowing smirk graced her lips. She pulled Saku as they headed towards Calvin Klein.

* * *

><p>AN: SOOO... how was it? Good, bad, terrible? I hope it was good and I've got a few ideas for the party but you could help me out by giving some tips on what you want to happen or what pairings do you want, well except for Rika because she is already taken in that sense. I'm not sure if she should be together with someone now or if it should be later, but we'll see. So please review and tell me what you think.<p>

Ciao :*


End file.
